


It Just Happened

by Mooshbabii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, this is the only nice thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooshbabii/pseuds/Mooshbabii
Summary: Morning goes by slowly when you are in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY VERY VERY belated birthday present to the Peachiest Meme i have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Happy birthday you fucking nerd. Have fun being an adult weebface. Here's some fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Sunlight passed through the blinds slowly. Greying lighter and lighter as the morning threatened to burst through at any moment. The breath tickling the back of his neck had woken him up earlier than he usually would have slept in. Or maybe it was the butterflies pinching at his gut, wanting desperately to fly away. Maybe it was even the fact that he could still feel the ghost of the kiss still on his lips. Tooru brought his hand up to touch them. He smiled, his stomach muscles clenching with excitement. The arm around his waist held tighter for a moment. Tooru held his breath as Hajime stirred. His hair stood on end as he felt the light press of chapped lips press against his hairline. “You’re finally awake then?” He teased, trying to hide the tightness in his throat.

 

“No.” Hajime answered. It had just happened. No big confession or mistake had brought them in his bed together. It just happened. There was no need talking about it. Tooru was pretty sure they both agreed on what had happened and what they wanted. Still, he was restless. After pining after this boy for years he was being held in his arms. And what was up with that?

 

“I didn’t know you talked in your sleep.” Hajime flicked Tooru’s ear, he squeaked. “Ow!” He held his ear and breathed out, pouting his lip. “Rude.” He wiggled out of his grasp and turned around, pressing their noses together, he smiled slyly. Hajime’s grumpy face stared at him. Tooru quickly tilted his head and kissed his lips, jumping away, and sitting up almost immediately after. The shuffling of the blankets didn’t surprise him, nor did the arms lacing around his front, cold against his skin. “I thought you wanted to sleep.” He laughed and struggled against the grasp, if only to annoy him. Finally succumbing to falling on top of the boy he let all his muscles relax.

 

“Shittykawa.” Hajime muttered into his shoulder. Tooru kissed his cheek, tenderly bringing a hand up to card through his hair. Hajime hummed a deep tone when Tooru turned to kiss his chin. Up and around, anywhere but the mouth. Maybe he was a bit of a tease. After the third time skipping Hajime’s lips the boy grunted, and turned Tooru over so his back was on the mattress. Tooru giggled as he too was littered with kisses.

 

“Iwa-chan!” He laughed as he felt his ear being nibbled on. He continued his laughing until suddenly he couldn’t anymore. The breath being taken out of him as soon as Hajime pressed his lips to him. Deep and lovely. Tooru sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Staying in the kiss as long as they could hold their breaths. Hajime let go and laid down on his chest.

 

“Goodnight.” Tooru couldn’t speak. It wasn’t like it was any different. Maybe that was why. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. He couldn’t deny it. He was head over heals in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
